


Team (Building?)

by Solstarin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solstarin/pseuds/Solstarin
Summary: Ah, the old family dinner dynamic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> replace ugly old Y/N with your name here:  
> http://nerddface.tumblr.com/post/156053980933/team-building

“Glad to see we could all make it.”

Y/N settled into an office chair, tapping her fingers on the wood of the conference table before her, stifling a yawn.

“I’m missing an amazing yacht trip for this.” Tony lamented, drumming his fingers on his cheek, chin resting in his palm, propped by the elbow on the table.

Natasha propped her feet up on the edge of Clint’s seat. “I thought you loved us.”

“Where did you get that preposterous idea?”

Steve butted in. “Enough. We didn’t come here to argue.”

“What _did_ we come here to do?” Clint asked, looking up from the arrow he had been examining.

“It’s a team-building thing, featherbrain,” Y/N spoke. “We are, in fact– brace yourself, this may be a shocker–  a team.”

“I have heard of these team-building exercises!” Thor exclaimed, tapping (slamming) the table with his palm. “I have a particular interest in the two-lies-and-a-truth game.” 

Clint slid the arrow back into the quiver hanging off the back of his chair. “It’s two truths and a lie, big guy. And that’s for middle schoolers. Besides, what about reigning-champ over here?” He gestured sweepingly to Loki, who raised an eyebrow innocently. “He’s got an eight-legged horse for a kid. Who knows what he’s actually lying about?” 

“I strive to live a full life,” Loki explained nonchalantly, and Y/N kicked her chair in a circle absentmindedly.

“I vote no in advance for trust-fall,” Tony called. “I trust none of you.”

“Excuse me,” Y/N returned with a lilt in her voice, placing a hand over her chest and furrowing her brow. 

“Except you, doll. But not that much.” 

Y/N scoffed and spun the chair again. 

“We’re here to have a talk,” Phil announced. “About anything. You need to communicate in order to function properly as a unit. This is a good way to really break the ice and develop some friendship between the lot of you.” 

“Oh, the old family dinner dynamic.” 

“My team does it just fine.”

“We’re not your team,” Tony pointed out.

“No, they’re normal.” Y/N pointed loosely at the billionaire. “We’re nowhere close to that. Half of us are aliens, or otherwise somehow enhanced or manipulated. Plus I’m pretty sure Clint is actually part bird.” 

“Moving on!” Phil barked, not letting the conversation sidetrack before they even started. “I’ve compiled a list of tactical advantages of…”

Y/N tuned him out, propping her chin up on her palm. She got up way too damn early for this.

After a moment of Phil’s voice droning in the background, her chair was tugged gently. She paid no attention to it, and a moment after that, familiar fingers traced up her thigh. It wasn’t until her lover’s hands grasped her knees and pulled her closer, jerking her out of the beginnings of her daydreams, that she focused on him.

_Come here,_ he beckoned silently with one hand. She moved her hand to her jaw, rested her elbow on the table again, and shot him a sideways look, but otherwise didn’t move.

Footage of one of Steve’s latest assignments was playing on the screen at the end of the wall, and a couple members of the team were putting in some comments about it. Loki, despite being with her for a good year, now, still enjoyed toying with her, especially when it irritated the rest of the Avengers, and his hands were moving to her knees and her hips, making a move to pick her up. 

She almost protested as he lifted her easily, sliding her into his lap, but since they were towards the back of the table, with only Natasha behind them, at the head, she allowed it. It wasn’t doing any harm, anyways. 

Y/N sighed and crossed her legs, using her now unoccupied chair as a footrest. The subject had changed, on to a new assignment that piggybacked the one they’d apparently just been talking about.

“Agent L/N, we may put you on that assignment,” Phil turned his head to her, and she lolled her head to the side. 

“‘Agent L/N’? This is an informal meeting. We’re friends, right?”

The older agent pursed his lips. “Yes, but we are still on the premises, and protocol–”

“Oh, come on, mom, loosen up.”

This earned her a warning look, and she laughed. 

“See?” Tony challenged from across the table. “I am not the only one who calls you that!” he shoved Bruce, who sat beside him, with his elbow. “Bro, back me up here.”

Bruce, who had up until that moment been enveloped in his own world and not paying attention in the slightest, stuttered, looking as though he’d like it very much if he should simply vanish. “Oh, n– I don’t– um–”

“Lay off, Tony. My poor cinnamon roll is shy, you know that.”

Tony huffed indignantly and leaned back in his chair, glaring at her, though it meant little. “Cinnamon roll?”

“Yeah. Steve’s a Dorito.” She made a triangle with her thumbs and forefingers, and held it up in the direction of the blond, squinting one eye closed. He made a face, and Tony snorted.

“What does that make me?” Clint asked. Y/N turned her gaze to him with a smile. 

“You, my bird-brained companion, are a burrito.”

Natasha broke into laughter, and Clint frowned. “What the hell is that even supposed to mean?”

Y/N felt Loki’s lips brush her neck. “You’re a big mess of things and stupid ideas all wrapped up in a soft shell.”

“When have I ever come up with a stupid idea?”

“There was that time when you turned everything green for St. Patrick’s day,” Tony offered. “Including my poor science brother here.” He slung an arm around Bruce, who retreated deeper into himself.

“Or the time you replaced all my guns with nerf weapons,” Y/N added. 

“You sicced fangirls on Steve because you wanted to ‘find him a date’,” Natasha put in, using air quotes to emphasize her point. The supersoldier nodded in remembrance, looking vaguely terrified at the memory. 

“You also put giant Santa hats on the helicarrier,” Phil joined. 

“Actually, that was my idea,” Y/N admitted. “But I think you get the point, Clint.”

By this point, Clint had sunk deep in his chair, his arms crossed over his chest and his shoulders drawn in, an indignant frown on his face. “Yeah,” he murmured. “I get that I have no friends.”

By now, her seat’s mouth had placed a series of lingering kisses up the column of her neck. The hand that wasn’t around her waist and linked with her hand tapped her knee and pinched the sensitive tendons at the top of it. She yelped, kicking her leg up in reflex. 

His chuckle sounded through her body as he placed an open-mouthed kiss above her collar, in the curve of her shoulder. 

Tony spoke up from down the table. “Come on, reindeer games, can’t you satisfy your guilty pleasures somewhere else?”

Loki gazed coolly at the billionaire from over the curve of his lover’s spine. “You see, Stark, I do not feel guilty about my pleasures.” 

Tony deadpanned. He looked up at Y/N after staring at her seat for a couple more seconds, and she shrugged and shook her head lightly with a hopeless look. She felt Loki’s lips curl into a grin as he returned to his ministrations. Phil across from them cleared his throat. 

“Anyway, does anyone have any questions or concerns before we move on?”

“I would like to inquire as to whether we will be provided with the excellent catering of Sir Chang,” Thor asked.

“Who?”

“I think he means P.F. Chang’s, mom,” Tony called. This prompted Phil to remind him that he was not mom, and Thor clarified he would still like an answer. Steve butted in to try to shut everyone up, but ended up only exacerbating the problem.

_Sometimes I find it difficult to comprehend how they accomplish anything,_ Loki’s voice sounded in her mind as the men before them conversed. She smiled, huffed laughter.

_Same._ His mouth traveled a little higher, gravitating to where he knew she was weak, as one of his hands gently caressed her thigh. 

_Careful,_ she warned.

_What ever do you mean, love?_

She wiggled a little. _I mean, we’re in a meeting, and oh wow God okay._ His teeth had grazed her earlobe, and she shifted in his lap, glaring. _What did I tell you?_

_Did you not hear me when I informed the Iron Idiot that I do not feel guilt in things I find pleasurable?_

_And putting me at the gun is fun for you?_

Loki chuckled softly. _Have you met me, darling?_

“What are you two up to?” Natasha’s voice sounded in Y/N’s ears. Tony, Thor, Clint, Steve, and Phil paid no attention; now they were arguing over which fast food was better. Bruce had very nearly vanished into his sweater.

“I’m trying to tell him something and as usual he isn’t listening to a damn thing I say,” she responded flatly.

“On the contrary, it is you who clearly does not listen.” 

Y/N closed her eyes and let her head fall back with a short groan. “And now I’m wondering why I’m dating him.” 

Loki tried to take advantage of the situation, sliding his hand higher and craning his neck to reach her exposed throat. She shoved his face away with her hand and stood, looking at the thin watch on her wrist. “Oh, gee, look at the time! I ought to get up to the gym before dark. Thor, we can get whatever food you want. This has been fun, we should do it again sometime. Goodbye, various food items, bye mom.”

She skipped out, pointedly ignoring the shouting that her team dissolved into. They’d never be like Phil’s team, but families rarely work together so well.   



End file.
